


One of us

by NegansReader



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansReader/pseuds/NegansReader
Summary: Something is born between Negan and the reader while they work in the tasks assigned to them at Alexandria. She has to keep and eye on him, and he can't take his eyes from her.- - -Labeled as Mature, and will try to make it a little bit smutty.- - -Updated weekly
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Look at that!" exclaimed a deep masculine voice behind her "What a fuckin' piece of cucumber you have there" the voice, which sounded funny and almost mischievous, came a little closer. She turned to see the owner of that voice, although she recognized it almost instantly, even without having to look at him in the face.

It had been a few weeks since the tasks shifts for the orchard had been arranged and (Y/N) had been designed to work on it. She didn't mind working on the orchard, in fact the garden tasks were her favourites, especially if it was a good day. And although it was autumn, the day was pretty good, sunny and warm. But she'll probably need a jacket when it started to get dark, anyway for now to be in the orchard she wouldn't need more than the long-sleeved sweater she was wearing.

"Negan" she greeted with a half-smile, feeling a bit uncomfortable too. Although it had been a while since what happened with the Saviours, and although he was already allowed be outside his cage and to help with some tasks, she still wasn’t too sure about it. After all, Negan had his reputation, he was a ruthless and bloody tyrant, who had killed many of her friends from Alexandria and Hilltop.

"It looks like you're glad to see me" he joked, pointing his finger at the cucumber she had on her hands, with a sly smile on his lips, and with that gesture he used to make with his tongue, taking it out in between is front teeth and lips. She just looked at him with a small smile, and he seemed disappointed that she didn't laughed at his joke "Seems like I have a difficult audience today..." he sighed. It shouldn't be easy for him to work surrounded by people who looked at him badly or didn't trust him. And that even feared or repudiated him.

But what could he expect? (Y/N) was nice and sympathetic with everyone, because she was just like that, but not everyone was like her. And her feelings were mixed. She had always thought that everyone deserved a second chance. But in Negan's case she wasn't sure about that. But the decision didn't belong to her, if not to the members of the council.

Her gaze shifted to Daryl as he strode towards her, past Negan's side, whom looked at Daryl and raised his eyebrows with a half-smile, almost mockingly. Negan was a pretty cheeky, unlike Daryl who always seemed carefree or emotionless, although she knew that Daryl was the type of person who internalized his feelings. She didn't know Daryl well enough to say so, but she had noticed that since Rick's death he had become even more lonely. And that Daryl only came around to keep an eye on Negan when Michonne couldn't. The rest of the time he was out, scavenging he said, but she heard rumours that he was still looking for Rick.

"Do you mind takin' a look at him?" Daryl asked her, staring at her with his neutral expression. An expression she could never decipher "I have to go out with Michonne, I'll be back in a couple of hours" explained Daryl briefly.

"Sure" (Y/N) replied with a half-smile "Don't worry, I'm sure he will behave like a good boy" she gave Negan a smile, to which he responded with the same gesture, although his smile was a mixture between flirtatious and defiant. And she looked away, back at Daryl, when he noticed the way Negan was looking at her, intimidating her, but in more ways than one.

"He better" Daryl said, almost in a growl, and gave Negan and unfriendly look, approaching him and pointing him with his finger "You better not do anythin' stupid, or I'll finish what Rick started" said Daryl in a threatening tone looking at Negan with contempt, and then looked back at her, and gave her a small nod "See ya in a couple hours" (Y/N) nodded too and raised her hand in a silent farewell, and as Daryl walked past Negan he half pushed him with his shoulder, walking away from them. She watched Daryl go, and then her gaze fell on Negan.

"You've heard him" she warned "You better behave like a good boy" she joked, but wishing he wouldn’t do anything stupid. (Y/N) wasn't too much into fights, not after all the suffering they had been through. Although she knew how to handle with knives and guns quite skilfully, the reality was that she wouldn't like to be involved in chases or fights. And much less with Negan. Although something told her that he wouldn't do anything, at least not under her watch.

"I'll be a good boy, doll" Negan assured, smiling, trying to look innocent, but the truth was that he couldn't look innocent, even if he wanted to. Although that charming and naughty smile made her chuckle, but she wouldn’t lower her guard, not with him, in any way. Negan was a quite attractive man, and the truth was that if it wasn’t because she knew all about his dark side, and, of course, after all what happened, she might even fancy him a little. "A cute girl like you shouldn't get her hands dirty like that" Negan reached her side, determined, without saying anything, and squatted beside her, checking the new cucumber shoots.

"I'm not a delicate little doll" she replied, with a smile through, and knelt next to Negan, seeing what he was checking "Before the apocalypse I used to do this" she explained while putting on some gardening gloves.

"You used to grow cucumbers?" Asked Negan with that funny and cocky little smile, giving his words a clear double meaning, drawing sexual overtones to a few cucumbers, and a simple task. He was just like that, a flirt, and acted like if everyone around him was so into him. It was funny thought, when the world wasn’t a graveyard she used to go to parties and behave like him, flirting and being playful with almost every man that talked to her. Seemed like a lifetime ago had passed, she had changed, but flirting a little wouldn’t harm, right?

She looked at him as if he was just a naughty little boy, which maybe he was, and grinned "Yes, that too" she replied giggling, and then shook her head "I had a terrace in my very expensive apartment in Atlanta... And on the terrace... I had a garden, and a small urban orchard" she explained as she cut the stem of one of the ripe cucumbers, putting them in the basket, again she looked at Negan in the eyes “It was good the relieve from stress”

A funny but masculine, deep and hoarse laugh escaped his lips “So you grew cucumbers to… Relieve stress” he joked.

And she rolled her eyes, but looked at him “Stop it” she shook her head, taking another cucumber and putting it on the basket “You don’t have to make everything sound sexual” it felt a bit forced.

“Why not? It’s more fun, and you have to admit you’re enjoying our little chat about cucumbers” he grinned, running a hand through his dark smooth hair as a lock of hair fell on his forehead. She couldn’t help but notice he looked quite deteriorated. His beard was long and he had dark circles under his eyes, he had lost a lot of weight too, and although he tried to joke and have a laugh with her, his eyes looked darker and she could even perceive sadness in his eyes. He scratched his beard before putting on the gardening gloves, and she looked up at him “You need a shave” Negan grinned “You don’t like bearded men? Hell, there goes all my chances on you” dramatically he shook his head “You think they’ll let me even touch a fucking razor?” he had a point there, they won't let him for sure “I haven’t said you have to do it yourself” she replied, staring at him.

“Hell... So you’re gonna shave me?” he laughed “I thought you were into gardening, not into grooming” Negan’s eyebrow arched watching her, and she grinned widely “I’m a woman” she stated “I can do both” she used to shave her boyfriends, she liked it, and she wouldn’t mind doing it for him. Even the meanest man had the right to look clean and neat “Would you like me more if you shave off my beard, doll?” he smiled tilting his head and looking into her eyes “Well… It will certainly be more pleasant to look at you” she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, standing up and taking the basket of cucumbers with her “Let's go” she said, inviting him to follow her.

When he stood up just in front of her, she could realize how tall he was, and she looked up at him “Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid” (Y/N) pleaded, and a grin appeared across his face “I won’t, doll” he put his hand on his own chest, on his heart “Fuck I wouldn’t want you to get in any trouble” he promised, laughing.

“God, you can’t curse with a hand in your heart” she laughed shaking her head, and walking out of the orchard, followed by him “I don’t think god is listening anymore, doll” he replied, and stood in front of her “So maybe if we curse a little he’ll listen to us again” he added with a smirk and took the basket of cucumbers from her hands “See, I can be a fucking gentlemen if I want to” said Negan, she smirked and took off the gardening gloves “With that beard off, you’ll look even more like a gent” a small laugh escaped her lips, and they continued walking towards the pantry.

“Hey (Y/N)!” greeted Amy, that was in charge of the pantry that day “Hey Amy, I brought you something good” (Y/N) beckoned Negan, and as he walked inside the shed were they had all the food they had been cultivating, Amy gasped, and she looked at her “Don’t worry he’s harmless” she told Amy, who even stepped back, but Negan just left the cucumber’s basket where she told him and then walked out. Amy then, still in shock, looked at (Y/N) “What are you doing with him?” asked Amy. “Daryl asked me to keep an eye on him, so he’s helping me” she shrugged and Amy looked outside, Negan was leaned on the wall, waiting “Sorry (Y/N) he just scares me so much” Amy apologised and (Y/N) shook her head “Don't worry, he won't do anything to us” she was sure about that. If Negan wanted he could've just thrown the cucumbers basked at her and ran away, or even kill her with his own hands. “Gotta go, see you” (Y/N) waved goodbye as she walked out.

“Fuck… I'm so popular on here, I didn’t know” scoffed Negan as she joined him outside, (Y/N) laughed “Popular won’t be the word I’d use” she replied and shook her head as he kept staring at her intensely “And what damn word would you use?” he asked arching his eyebrows with a sly smile “Well… Feared, despised… Forgotten…” those were the words that came to her mind, but not the word popular “I like when you tell me dirty things” he scoffed and she arched her eyebrows and sighed “You should be a little sorry at least” she blurted, and he let out a laugh “Who the fuck says I am not, doll?” (Y/N) let out a deep sight “Lets just---…” she walked pass him and looked over her shoulder to make sure he was following her.

They reached her place, she lived in one of the big houses, sharing it with a few people, they lived as a family, the housework was organized so everyone did something to keep the house clean or even to cook. There was nobody home, everyone was out, some scavenging for food and supplies, some were out for a few days, because they were in Hilltop, and the rest, like her, doing their tasks for the day “Sit here” she told him, as she walked up the stairs. A few minutes later she walked down, holding a hair clipper on her hands, she looked up, seeing him still sitting where she told him to do it “I hope this works” she mumbled examining the hair clipper and then looked back at him, pulling a towel over his shoulders.

“Why do you do that for me?” his hazel eyes looked at her, and (Y/N) sighed “Do you want a shave or not?” she asked out of patience, but he didn’t answer, just looked at her, who licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second “I---… I think everyone deserves a second chance” her eyes meet his “You did horrible things” she knew he was aware of that “But this is the apocalypse, and I guess we all did bad things to survive…” she looked down like if she was remembering something “In your case is going to be hard to forget everything you did…” she was being honest “But we can start for a good shave…” she waved the hair clipper in front of him ”And you can keep behaving like a good boy, too” (Y/N) added, pointing at him with her finger.

Negan laughed, surprised by her words although he knew she was right. He did horrible things, nasty and cruel things that would be hard to forgive by some. By the widow, for example, Maggie, he killed her husband in front of her. And probably the girl that was shaving him and being somehow kind with him had seen some of her friends die on his own hands. That’s why he asked her why she was doing that for him. The hair clipper sound was the only sound in the room, she was concentrated cutting his beard “I think I’ve found a human under all that hair” she mumbled concentrated, and noticed him smile. She was leaned down onto him, and placer her hand on his shoulder.

“You can sit on my lap if you want” he suggested with a small laugh “No thank you” she replied and held his chin, making him turn his head to one side and the other, just making sure the beard was even “Look at you” she smiled, looking up at him, and let his chin go in a small soft caress “I think you gonna like it” or she hopped so. She left the hair clipper on the kitchen table and guided him to the bathroom, letting him check out his beard “You did a fucking amazing work, doll” he smile, touching his face and then looked at her “For a girl that likes to grow cucumbers” Negan laughed and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head “I’ll take that as a thank you” she mumbled as she began to sweep the hairs on the floor.

“It’s a fuckin’ thank you, sweetheart” she heard him say, and as she looked up, he was shirtless, her eyes blinked and looked up at him “What are you doing?” she blurted, frowning, confused “What the hell you think I’m doing?” he laughed “I’m shaking off the small hairs on my shirt” he explained, arching his eyebrows and smirked “What do you think I was doing, doll?” a small smirk appeared on Negan’s face, his eyes ran through her body while she was still sweeping the floor. And his smile widened, her tight jeans were doing a favour to her generous and formed butt. He put on his shirt again and leaned on the door frame, looking at her “So then you like me more now?” he asked as she was throwing the hair from the floor to the trash.

(Y/M) turned around to see him and let out a laugh “As I said, you’re more pleasant to look at now” and she wasn’t lying, as she was shaving off his beard, she could see his handsome features. He was handsome and she couldn’t deny it, he was probably the kind of men she would’ve put her eye on: tall, sexy, manly, funny and flirty. But he was also prohibited and a bad idea, she was just being nice, and maybe trying to make him realize he could redeem himself by behaving and trying to fix things, even if it was just working hard and helping with the tasks.

As them both walked out the house, Aaron walked up to her, waving, and she stopped, Negan did too, behind her “Daryl told me he was with you” said Aaron, and she nodded “I hope he didn’t gave you any headache” he said, and (Y/N) shook her head “He helped me in the orchard and I shaved him” she pointed him “Then helped me sweeping my house and I was heading him back to his cage” she explained, with a shrug, Aaron looked at Negan in the eye, and then at (Y/N) “Don’t even bother being nice to him, he’s a snake, and always will” stated Aaron, (Y/N) just drawn a small smile on her lips “I’ll let you bring him back to his cage” she answered and smiled at Aaron.

“Thank you for everything, doll” said Negan, and looked at Aaron that was staring at him angrily “I hope we can talk about cucumbers anytime soon, you know where to find me” a husky and naughty laugh escaped his lips, Aaron pushed him by the back making him walk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you miss it?" (Y/N) asked, suddenly, as she watched him digging a dicth so they could plant some tree cuttings. Negan looked at her and pushed his hair back in a flick. Sweat trickled down his masculine neck, and she could see how the droplets slid down the portion of his chest that could be seen on his half-open shirt making his skin look shiny wet. "You know, being the boss... Being in charge..." A soft smile spread across his face, she just kept staring at him.

"Well, when I was boss, I didn't have to do this fucking job..." Negan replied, resting his hands on the shovel handle, staring at her "So what do you think, sweetheart?" A husky, masculine laugh escaped his lips, then shook his head and continued to dig, emitting a growl as he drove the shovel into the dirt.

"I think it's much harder being a boss" she answered as she opened her water bottle and began to drink, licking her lips afterwards and wiping them slowly with the back of her hand. "I was a boss, but not from a group of demented rapists ... " She clicked her tongue, and Negan looked at her with a dry laugh" What? Weren't they drunken rapists that only wanted to split heads? " because she was sure that they weren't soldiers, and they all looked the same, she remembered them. Thugs, guys who just wanted blood and cause pain.

"They maybe weren't the smartest in their class, but they did the dirty job, doll" Negan replied, laughing, but in the end let out a long sigh, even smiling "It would have been difficult to carry out everything I did having as soldiers a group of girl scouts, honey" again Negan's husky sly laugh was loud, and (Y/N) rolled his eyes, although he had a point.

"Now you do the dirty work." She looked him up and down, grinning from ear to ear. She thought he would be upset, but instead Negan laughed again.

"You could have been one of my soldiers” Negan pointed his finger at her. (Y/N) clicked her tongue, and he grinned “You don't think so? You have nuts…" replied him without taking his eyes off hers "If not, you could have been one of my wives" Negan resolved, causing (Y/N) to raise an eyebrow and letting out a dry laugh." Wives? In plural?" she asked with a disapproving expression "Didn't you have enough with just one?" she'd heard rumours about it, about Negan's wives, but she'd always thought they were exaggerations. Although apparently, they weren't "Why settle for one if I could have as many as I wanted?" Negan asked, bragging, smirking proud of himself, though his smile slowly faded at the sight of her expression. (Y/N) was looking at her almost annoyed.

It had been several days since Daryl had first left Negan in her watch, and since then she was occasionally asked to keep an eye on Negan. She couldn't say it bothered her, at least she chatted with someone for a while, and she had to admit that Negan caused her a certain fascination. Chatting with him was like having an interview with one of the great dictators from before the apocalypse, and she couldn't help but want to know why Negan was the way he was. And what had made him become the Negan he was now, in the apocalypse. (Y/N) only knew the rumours she heard from others, stories she heard here and there, because she hadn't dealt with Negan personally until then, so she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to know more about the man who had everything for a while.

"Come on, don't be mad at poor Negan" he begged giving her puppy eyes, and she shook her head while picking up the tree cuttings, they were going to plant a couple of fruity trees. She set the cuttings aside, and crossed her arms over her chest "Why would I be mad?" she shrugged looking at him "I'm almost sure... You were... Or you ARE... One of those feminists who disapprove of polygamy... Am I wrong, doll?" Negan smirked, his tongue between his front teeth, she knew he was trying to tease her, but she wasn't going to let him do it. "Or... You might just be jealous" he added, lifting his finger before she could say anything.

"Jealous?" she let out, frowning "Pfft ... You may have charisma, I don't deny it ..." she started to say "But is not like all woman feel attracted to you... Sweetheart" assured (Y/N), mockingly, and clicked her tongue once more shaking her head, listening to Negan laugh again.

She watched him take one of those cuttings and put it in the ditch, she was there just hand him whatever he needed and to keep an eye on him, but the gardening work was Negan's job. And when he asked her for water, she handed him the water bottle, (Y/N) licked her lower lip seeing him drink, and how a little flick of water escaped from the corner of his lips, how he wiped them with the back of his fingers. She felt her throat dry when realizing she was looking at his wet lips, but just after she looked away and reached out for the water bottle when he handed it back. (Y/N) then noticed that he was smiling in that Negan-y way. "What?" she asked, and Negan shook his head, albeit with a smirk on his lips, as if he had suddenly discovered something “You’re adorable” he then said, tilting his head and biting his lower lip “And I’m pretty sure you think I am fucking adorable too” he laughed, (Y/N) rolled her eyes and let out a grunt.

“So…” he stood up so he could begin covering the cuttings with the compost and then the soil “… Who broke your heart, doll?” he asked, and she raised her eyebrow “Why do you assume someone broke my heart?” (Y/N) asked, looking at him a little bit bothered by his words, he just stared at her with an annoyingly charming smile on his mouth, while taking off his gardening gloves slowly “Nobody did” she continued, he said nothing, but she knew he’ll keep looking at her that way if she didn’t said something “I had no time for these things” she finished with a shrug, and he smirked “How is that so?” his eyes ran through (Y/N)’s body, scanning her, making her feel a little bit nervous, and a subtle blush appeared on her cheeks “I was a busy woman” she answered harshly.

A small laugh escaped his lips “Growing cucumbers, I remember” he touched his forehead with his finger, grinning “Yeah growing cucumbers, and having a fucking job” Negan laughed when she jumped like that as he knew she was starting to get pissed. He raised his both hands “I don’t have anything against successful women” he assured, and she let out a derogatory sound “Sure, that’s why you had whatever number of wives” she handed him the hose to water the newly planted trees. “Just because I had a substantial number of wives that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate strong and powerful women” he continued looking at her as he started watering the trees “In fact some of my best soldiers were women, and all of them had more balls than any of my men” he laughed a little “Sorry, ovaries” added Negan before she could say anything, (Y/N) just rolled her eyes, and sighed.

“Well that says a lot of you” she replied after a few seconds of silence “I mean, not all men have the guts to admit such things” Negan was a tyrant, yes, but at least he didn’t seem to have any prejudices to exclude someone by its sex, race or whatever, like some other leaders would do. “It was hard for me, before the apocalypse, to be a boss… Some men can’t stand being under a woman… And you know what I mean” she pointed him with her finger, smirking, knowing he would say something sexual about her statement. Negan laughed, as she seemed to begin knowing him a little, or at least to know his behaviour, he just couldn’t help it, he was a playful flirty man “Well…” he started, and she looked at him as if she knew what Negan was going to say “I wouldn’t mind being under you, doll” he mumbled, leaning towards her, with that smirk on his face and winking at her.

(Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh “You’re like a living cliché” she smirked, and he laughed “You like that, admit it, I’m starting to grow on you, babe” Negan was so sure of himself that she just grinned and shook her head. Laughing Negan pointed the hose at her, but he only splashed her a little with the water, (Y/N) jumped a little and he laughed while she tried to cover herself with her arms “Hey! Stop it!” she demanded, but laughed and pushed him by his arm, playfully, not harming him in any way “Oh come on, we can have a little fun” Negan tried to surround her with his arm, but she managed to get away, still laughing and went to turn off the hose “Next time I’ll take the hose” Negan laughed “You can take my hose anytime” a husky laugh escaped his lips and she narrowed her eyes “You’re unbelievable” (Y/N) told him but with a small smile “But you like it, doll” with him these little moments they spend together sometimes was like being back to High School, flirting with that bad boy you knew wasn’t good for you, but the flirting was fun and made you feel great, desired and with that small little tickle in your stomach.

“Let’s go, I’ll take you back to your room” she didn’t like the word cell. It was a cell where he lived, but it sounded so bad and cruel that she didn’t like it “Yeah… My room with iron bars…” he rolled his eyes, walking besides her “I’m thinking about changing the decoration” she could sense the irony in his words, and, for the first time, she felt bad for him. Yes, she knew what he had done in the past, but with her he was so soft and relaxed, even funny and kind. She certainly was having a good time every time they had to work together, she enjoyed being with him. She stopped to let him walk down the stairs first and Negan stopped too, but at the bottom of the stairs and offered her a hand “See, I can be a gent too” he said, arching his eyebrows, and (Y/N) grinned “Surely you used to do that to all your wives” she stared at him, looking at his pretty hazel eyes, seeing his dimples on his cheeks as he grinned widely “Only to my favourites” replied Negan feeling her hand on his, soft and warm, and his fingers wrapper around her small hand, in comparison to his, (Y/N) walked down the last few steps, and stood in front of him “Shame I’m not an official Negan wife” she sighed, but grinned.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he brought his lips closer to he hand, and pressed them against the back of her hand “You could’ve been a hell of a wife” he mumbled against her hand’s skin, she felt an electrifying sensation running up and down her spine, her throat felt suddenly dry, and she smiled shyly, seeing that smirk on his lips and slowly he let her hand go “I have left you speechless…” Negan noticed, and he was not wrong, (Y/N) blinked and shook her head, then looked at him in the eyes, and cleared her throat “Lets just—Go…” (Y/N) pointed to the basement's door and let him walk inside, she took a deep breath and walked after him. The cell’s door was closed when she walked in, Negan was sat down in his small bed, looking at her from there, the bars and a few meters between them.

Her hands gripped around the bars and she looked at him, smiling a little “Give them time” he tilted her head, looking at her intensely and curiously “You’re a good man, I can see that” Negan maybe he wasn’t a saint, but everyone could change, right? She did, some of her now friends did, some Saviours did, Negan could change too “Well, babe, I tell you I’m happy just with that” he replied in a small sigh, and smiled widely “I knew I was growing on you” he laughed playfully, she let out a grunt and arched her eyebrows, seeing him laying down on his bed “Don’t be so cocky” Negan laughed, satisfied “I like you too, doll” he replied, she rolled her eyes, and walked out.

(Y/N) looked over her shoulder, at that basement’s door on where Negan cell was, with a small but happy and relaxed, smile on her lips. Then she looked at her hand and bit her lower lip, shaking her head, and heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been more than 2 weeks. Haven't had much inspiration lately. Lots of stuff going on at home. But I hope it was worth the wait.

She was just coming back from a scouting party.

Although her duties were normally limited to working within Alexandria, or in the surrounding fields, she sometimes liked to volunteer to go out exploring. To go in searching for supplies, or even to go in searching of survivors in need of help or shelter. Sometimes she just felt the need to go out again, despite the risks that this entailed, despite knowing that it was possible she wouldn't make it back to Alexandria... She just needed to feel the adrenaline rush through her veins, and then the next day return to her peaceful life of simple tasks.

Things hadn't gotten more complicated than usual when she was away. They had gotten some supplies, but they hadn't found anyone. It was increasingly difficult to find survivors, because as the days went by, the world settled more and more, and the survivors already belonged to some group... Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how things were going in the rest of the country, in other states, cities… She wondered how many people was left in the world… But she also tried not to think too much about it, as it was overwhelming to think how the world had changed, and all the people that died.

As she left the path through the forest (Y/N) she could glimpse the walls of Alexandria, and a small smile appeared on her face when she saw people working in the fields... Her gaze swept the area, and she looked at her own clothes, they were stained with blood, not hers, of course, if not from the walkers... She had some minor injuries, just a few scratches here and there, but nothing serious. But her muscles ached, she was tired and in need of a good shower. That night she was going to sleep like a baby. She was reaching the gates of the wall when a small smile appeared on her lips, noticing the man who worked helping to pile up the dead walkers who had been caught in the traps that surrounded the wall. She imagined that he had been assigned the tasks that nobody wanted to do, or the hardest ones, but what surprised her was that there was nobody around near to him.

"Having fun?" (Y/N) had walked over him, and crossed her arms on her chest, watching him work.

A deep and masculine laugh escaped from his lips "I try" he replied, throwing a corpse at the pile of walkers that were ready to be burned "But they are not too talkative guys" Negan added giving her an amused smile, and shook his head. (Y/N) laughed too, and looked at him intently, admiring that he took it with humour, as it wasn't the most rewarding task. Then Negan's gaze swept her up and down, and his smile faded momentarily. "You went out exploring, doll?" he asked her, and his gaze stopped at the spots where the bloodstains were bigger, in her arms, and her legs "Are you hurt?" he asked and with a quick movement he removed his gloves, stuffing them into the back pocket of his pants.

(Y/N) shook her head, and looked at her own arms and tugged her shirt and jacket. "It's walkers' blood," she explained. "We had some difficulties along the way." She shrugged, and looked into his eyes "Is a worry tone what I perceive?" (Y/N) asked with a mischievous smile. Negan laughed slightly "Damn of course I'm worried, doll" he assured "Who am I going to talk to about cucumbers if you aren't here?" Negan added, still laughing deeply, looking at her with that sly and suggestive smile. And his gaze, deep and intense, travelled over her body in a meticulous way. "It would also be a shame to lose something so beautiful" Negan added and winked at her, laughing lightly when he saw a blush appear on her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and the smiled "Do you help?" she asked thinking that he would end sooner, and smiled when Negan gave her his gloves "Don't you need them?" she asked "Don't worry about me, doll" he replied "Your hands are more delicate and beautiful" Negan added, laughing heartily at her expression "Stop it" she asked him, hitting his arm playfully and laughing "Don't try to make me blush" added (Y/N) as she put on the gloves. Negan laughed again “Why not? You're adorable when you blush” he assured, and pointed to one of the walkers on the ground "That one" he said. Together they seized the corpse, she by the feet, he by the shoulders, and threw it into the pile that was already quite high. As they did so, one of the walkers began to growl and she frowned while taking out the knife from her belt, plunging it into the skull of the walker “See? I can take care of myself" she assured proudly, Negan laughed "I've never said otherwise, doll" he replied.

When all the corpses were piled up, Negan grabbed the gas can and soaked the bodies, and seconds later a huge bonfire formed, burning the remains of the walkers.

Both were admiring the fire when a voice sounded behind both of them "Time to go back to your cell" said a dry and annoyed voice. (Y/N) turned too and smiled at Aaron "Hi Aaron" she greeted, Aaron looked at her in recognition "I can take him to his cell" she offered, and noticed that Aaron looked at her strangely "There's no need, he's under my watch" Aaron replied, but she shrugged "I don't mind, and my house is not far from there" she added still smiling "And you'll be back home sooner if I do" she added "I have no one waiting for me at home", but Aaron did, and when she said that his expression softened a little "Do you have a knife?" Aaron asked, she showed him his knife, nodding and Aaron stared at Negan giving her the keys to the cell. As she took them, Aaron gripped her had firmly "DON'T trust him" he said seriously. (Y/N) looked at him, and just smiled "Don't worry" she assured.

They saw Aaron walk away, and Negan laughed "How grumpy..." Negan scoffed, and she laughed slightly, looking at him "Can you blame him?" Aaron had seen how cruel Negan had been, it was logical that he still didn't trust him, Negan clicked his tongue and sighed with a shrug, she grinned "Don't worry though, a few more piles of walkers and I'm sure he will trust you” she teased, Negan raised an eyebrow, but finally laughed and together they made their way back to the cell, inside Alexandria's safe zone.

"Home sweet home" Negan said ironically, she smiled looking at him and holding the door open for him to enter, it was certainly not a home sweet home. Negan sat on the bed as she watched him, then walked inside the cell too "What are you doing, doll?" he asked surprised "Don't you see that I could close the cell and finish you off in one breath?" he asked jokingly, but with a bitter tone in his voice as he stared at her. She only smiled faintly "I think I'll take a risk" she answered and reached into the inside pocket of the jacket she was wearing looking at him in the eyes "Here" she handed him a wrapped package, smiling softly.

"What is that?" Negan asked "For me?" He asked surprised, (Y/N) nodded slowly "But if you don't want it..." she said ready to take the present away, but then he stood up, approaching her, and brushed her delicate fingers as he took the package from her hand. Still surprised and with a slight smile, Negan began to open the package, it was wrapped in newspaper, but when he saw what it was about, he smiled and his brown eyes fell on (Y/N)'s "I imagine that It must be very boring to be here" she said, looking at him "With this, at least, at night, you can relax, and scape from here, or just stop thinking..." or at least that’s what reading did to her, she liked to read a lot, she felt like, by reading, she travelled to a better places, or to a better worlds, she juts hoped it helped him too. The present were a pair of pocket books, the only two novels she had found in good condition "I don't know if they are any good, but according to this label they have been Best Sellers…” she joked, laughing a little.

As he didn't say anything, she looked at him a little embarrassed "You... Don't like reading?" she asked a little bit worried, but he smiled, and stared at her "You can get in trouble for this, doll" Negan warned, she just laughed briefly "It's only two books" It was not a gun or a knife, she shrugged "Although, well... Once I had my finger cut from a shar page..." she shook her head, as if doubting, but laughed, looking at him "You don't have to worry" assured (Y/N) "I just hope they are a good read" at her home she and her housemates didn't have too many books, but if she took a pair they would notice it, that's why she had brought those she had found, no one would miss them. Negan smiled slightly, watching her as she spoke, then he reached out his hand, combing a lock of her hair, putting it behind her ears "You're like a gift from heaven, doll" said Negan "You know that I shouldn't have things like this, right? " he asked, just making sure she was sure of taking the risk.

"And you know that even the inmates in the death row were allowed to have books and magazines... Right?" she replied staring at him putting her hands on Negan's as he held the book "I won't say anything, if you don't" (Y/N) smiled slightly, feeling the touch of his hands under her own until she released them in a soft touch. She just wanted him to be a little more comfortable, he was already doing the hard tasks they gave him, at least he deserved to have something to relax or whatever.

Negan smiled while staring at her, and as soon as she released his hands, Negan cupped (Y/N)'s face, she felt the touch of his masculine hands on her cheeks, and before she could even say anything... His lips pressed against hers… (Y/N) 's heart raced in such a way that it felt like it was going to pop out her chest, her cheeks flushed intensely, while she kept her eyes closed, letting herself sunk in the warmth of Negan's body... His hands went down to her arms, squeezing them under his hands and drawing her against his sturdy body, pressing them together, causing her to feel his warmness even more, which made her feel a shudder run through her body... And a sigh escaped from between her lips when they parted "You should go" he said, looking at her intensely, he didn't want her to have problems.

(Y/N) blinked, as if she had came back to reality suddenly, and fixed her eyes on his, her cheeks were still flushed and slowly separated from him, feeling his hands let her go... She was still trying to process what happened, and stepped back and stared at him "Yes... I... Should..." she murmured, pointing to the door and she took two steps back, still staring at him... And walked out the cell not even caring about the door... It was Negan himself who closed the cell door, staring at her "Ask someone to take care of your wounds" he said, and she smiled "And you... Rest... And... Read those books..." she mumbled, nervously "I will try... And come over tomorrow" she promised, Negan smiled "I would love that, babe... I'm gonna be sad If you don't" (Y/N) smiled softly "Then I shall come" she replied biting her lower lip.

“Good night (Y/N)” Negan said “Good night, Negan” (Y/N) replied back, with a soft and sweet smile.

What had just happened... What did it mean?


End file.
